Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
, translated into English as 'Special Investigation Squadron Dekaranger', was the 2004 Super Sentai Japanese TV series. ''Deka is Japanese colloquial slang for "detective" and has no direct translation, but is sometimes written over the kanji for "Keiji" (a more formal term for detective); it is also a Greek prefix "deca," meaning "ten," and a total of ten Dekarangers appear in the series and movie combined. The footage from the show was used to create the American series Power Rangers S.P.D. Plot The story begins when Banban Akaza arrives on Earth to the city of Megalopolis. He is transferred to the S.P.D. (Special Police Dekaranger) Earth branch by his commander. By that time, Agent Abrella, an Alienizer arms dealer, turns his destructive attention to Earth, helping the criminals there. It's up to the Dekarangers to stop them and bring them to justice. The SPD of Earth are stationed in the DekaBase under the command of Doggy Kruger. Characters Special Police Dekarangers Earth Branch Other Dekarangers SPD Fire Squad *Leonian Gyoku Rou (47-50) *K-9 Murphy/D-Bazooka (5-50) SPD Staff * Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O (21-50) * Porupo (1, 36) * Tortorian Buntar (32-33, 36) ** K-9 Clarence Allies * Hikaru (7-8) * Zamuzan Myra (9-10) * Ocarnan Amy (12) * Flora/Meria (15-16) * Zoinaian Baytonin (18) * Shinnooian Hakutaku (25, 34, 49) * Slorpean Faraway (30) * Chanbenarian Gin (34, 49) * Detective Chou (35) * Mikean Teresa (37) * Falufian Yaako (38) * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) * Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro/Cure Black and Cure White (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' Audio Drama Space Criminals Alienizer * Rainian Agent Abrella (2-50) * Mechanoids ** Igaroids (8-50) ** Batsuroids ** Anaroids Monsters * Minor Alienizers * Heavy Industrial Machines Others *Machine Monster Gigas (15-16) *Space Life Form Browgouls (42-43) Arsenal and Mecha * Arsenal (Dekaranger) * Mecha (Dekaranger) Episodes Cast Main cast * Ban (Banban Akaza): * Hoji (Houji Tomasu): * Sen-chan (Senichi Enari): * Jasmine (Marika Reimon): * Umeko (Koume Kodou): * Tetsu (Tekkan Aira): * Doggie Kruger (Voice): * Swan-san (Swan Shiratori): * Lisa Teagle: * Numa O (Voice): * Abrella (Voice): * Igaroid (Voice), Uniga (Voice): * Narrator: Suit actors * Deka Red, DekaBase Robo, Gyoku Rou (47,50): * Deka Blue, DekaWing Robo, Chou San (35): * Deka Green: * Deka Yellow: * Deka Pink: and * Deka Break: * Doggie Kruger/Deka Master, Dekaranger Robo, Shake (9-10, Also Voice): * Deka Swan, Mime (39): * Abrella, Ganjaba (38, Also Voice): * Igaroid, Uniga (49-50): Trivia *Dekaranger is the first Super Sentai series in which the gender ratio is equal; out of the total ten Dekarangers, five are male and five are female. *This series is notable in that there is no central villain or evil organization at work throughout this series (although Rainian Agent Abrella serves as a recurring atagonist). *The opening sequence is different withy episode, with one shot displaying the villain(s) for that particular instalment. *This is the first series to feature more than one female on a team since Denji Sentai Megaranger. *Part of this season's title, Deka, means "ten". This season also features 10 Rangers. **"Deka" is also the Japanese slang term for "detective". *Dekaranger has several homages to Metal Heroes. The "Tokusou" in the name, the narrator who repeats the same description every single episode (and was once self-parodied within the show), and a birdman in charge of the organization are all references to Metal Heroes, especially the Space Sheriff shows. *The Dino Thunder special Dino Thunder the Lost Episode shows several shots of Dekaranger footage not used in the US, and at one point you can see the faces of 4 of the Dekarangers as they transform. *Pop idol Shoko Nakagawa had a guest starring role in Episode 38. *Dekaranger is the first Super Sentai series (and the third Tokusatsu overall, after Ultraman Tiga in 1996 and Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2002) to win the Media prize Seiun Award, which is given to the best science-fiction work of either the movies or television for the year. *Dekaranger is the second Sentai series since Fiveman where the female ranger's uniforms do not have skirts. *Dekaranger was orignally going to be named "Sirenger". *Several Dekaranger concepts and ideas appear to homage concepts from several earlier Super Sentai series, in particular Denshi Sentai Denziman and Choudenshi Bioman. **Similar to Denziman, the Dekaranger gain their powers from an alien source with many of the members recruited by a dog; likewise said dog, Denzi Dog IC, was a robot akin to assisting teammate K-9 Murphy. **Akin to Bioman, likewise the Dekaranger are recruited and assist in powers that are alien in nature. However, this series also has concepts such as the heroes having numerical designations in combat (with only Green and Blue switched between Bioman (where Green is "2" and Blue is "3") and Dekaranger (Blue is "2", Green is "3") as well as the main villains mostly relying on giant robots to fight the main mecha of the allies. **There is also a slight similarity in concept with Gekisou Sentai Carranger's Signalman, who likewise is a policeman from space akin to the universal police organization the Dekaranger are depicted in this series. Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger